dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Knight
The Shining Knight was a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Sir Justin was once a knight from King Arthur's Court, and is now living in the 20th century. He took on the name 'Shining Knight' to protect the innocent, and was recruited into the new Justice League. Shining Knight dons a magical armor that protects him from strong impacts, wields a magic sword that cuts through virtually everything, and rides a winged steed called Winged Victory, all of which were given to him by Merlin the magician. Sir Justin was a knight of great value, integrity, and compassion, who is dedicated to fight for the weak and the helpless. He accounted how once King Arthur ordered him to slaughter an entire village, which he spared, out of kindness. Arthur thanked him and Shining Knight takes great pride in that; otherwise, had he been wrong, he assured he'd had left the court in shame. It is unknown what part he played during the fall of Camelot but he had survived the siege. While serving the Justice League, Shining Knight became friends with Vigilante, and they were often paired together. Sir Justin participated in several League's missions, among which the battle against Mordru, the Alien nanotech invasion, the army of Ultimen abroad the Watchtower, and Darkseid's invasion. Shining Knight also intercepted Task Force X when they were trying to steal the Annihilator, and despite having fought them bravely, he was outnumbered and was defeated by Rick Flagg. Shining Knight is a relentless and resilient combatant. He puts others before himself, and wouldn't hesitate in giving his life to protect those who can't protect themselves. When the mutated General Eiling took on seven powerless Leaguers, Shining Knight engaged him despite being clearly overpowered. However, he kept lunging at him until he could no longer stand up. As a result, the observing public protected the fallen knight and demanded that Eiling back off which he did. Equipment The Shining Knight, being a knight of Arthurian court, uses the staple equipment of the chivalric age: a sword, armor, and a horse. However, The Shining Knight's equipment is magically enchanted, courtesy of Merlin: his sword can cleave through nearly anything, his armor protects him from strong impact, and his Pegasus-like steed "Winged Victory" is just that - a winged horse. Background Information Shining Knight was first featured in Adventure Comics I #66 (September 1941) and was crated by Creig Flessel. Sir Justin was a member of the King Arthur's Court. While en route to slay the ogre Blunderbore, Sir Justin freed Merlin from imprisonment. The sorcerer thanked his benefactor by bestowing upon him three magical enchantments: his sword was made to cleave through almost anything; his armor to protect him from a variety of impacts; his steed to grow wings, and known thereafter as 'Winged Victory'. When Sir Justin engaged Blunderbore, he and his winged steed were buried in an avalanche of ice. They were preserved in a stated of suspended animation, until a museum curator found and defrosted them in early 40s. Sir Justin then decided to carry on his fight for justice as 'Shining Knight'. He later joined the Seven Soldiers of Victory and the All-Star Squadron. When the Seven Soldiers destroyed the Nebula Man they were tossed to the winds of time. Shining Knight found himself in the era of Genghis Khan, until the JLA and JSA reunited him with the Soldier twenty years later. See also * The Seven Soldiers of Victory Appearances *Initiation *The Greatest Story Never Told *Ultimatum *Dark Heart *The Doomsday Sanction *Task Force X *The Balance *Clash *The Question Authority *Panic in the Sky *Divided We Fall *To Another Shore *Patriot Act *Destroyer External links Category:Justice League members